Snow Angels
by LoveAcrossTime
Summary: A Valentine's Day confusion leads to gifts, kisses, and lots and lots of snow angels. InuXkag. This would have been a Valentine's Special if I'd gotten it up in time, but, well, I didn't. I've corrected the screwups put into it by the site at last. R&R!


Well, this was going to be a Valentine's Special, but obviously I didn't get it up on time. In fact, I didn't even start it until Valentine's Day. So now it's not a special anything, it's just an Inukag fic that takes place on Valentine's Day. Personally, I'm very proud of this one. Sorry to those of you (if there are any) that have been waiting for me to update _She Loves Me._ I'm going to, but I've been so busy writing my first ever full-length fic. I'm on page ninety at the moment, I'm going to start posting it soon. But I did find time to write this cute little oneshot (18 pages in Microsoft Word). And no, I do not own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated. Inuyasha is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. And if, you know, I did own Inuyasha, I would be super mega rich, and would have better things to do than write fanfics. But, so, yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Snow Angels

Heavy snow lay over the earth like a glittering blanket. All the children were inside, wrapped in their own blankets. Their parents sat near them, lovingly watching over them. For it was a day of love. It was Valentines Day.

Everyone was inside, keeping warm, if not by the fire then simply by the joy of being close to the ones they loved. But there was one person who was not inside. He sat in a tree, his bare feet tucked under him. He was not warm at all. He had been sitting in that very tree for three hours, letting the snow pile up on his shoulders. And the one that he would not quite admit to loving was not with him. She was five hundred years away, but he would wait for her until she returned. He would always wait.

Inuyasha sighed, twitching his dog ears to rid them of the rapidly-falling snow. _Damnit!_ he thought in disgust. _No one's making me wait for her! When she comes, she comes. I don't need to be here._

But he knew that he did have to be there. She'd said she'd be back that morning, but would she really? She was often late, but she always came back to him. But what if she didn't? What if one day she decided to stay in the time she was born in, and never return to the feudal era? Never return to him?

Inuyasha clenched his fists, and stayed in the tree. _She's coming. I'm gonna wait for her, just to prove she's coming._

Instinctively, his right hand went to the place where his outer haori overlapped, reaching for his one item of comfort when she was away. His fingers closed on nothing, and he sighed again. He had been relying too much on that one item of comfort, the locket that she had unceremoniously given him some time ago. He would hold it in his hands and just look at its shiny surface every time he worried that she would not return. She had given it to him, expecting him never to wear it. He didn't think she knew that hed kept it, worn it, cherished it. Which in a way had made it easier when he had lost it. It had fallen from his neck in battle only weeks before, and although she wasn't angry that he had lost her gift, since she hadn't known that he'd even kept it, he was depressed. The locket had meant so much to him, just because it was the one link between them, other than the beads he still wore around his neck. But he preferred not to think of those. Still, the locket connected them, and had even saved him once, in Kaguya's castle. _And if she ever does leave,_ Inuyasha thought bitterly, _it'll be all that's left. _But it was gone. Nothing connected them. So if she didn't come back, that was it. He had nothing left of her.

His head jerked up as an eerie blue light rose out of the well. He sniffed the air, catching the scent that caused his heart to beat just a little faster. And then she appeared, first her head, then her upper body. Her hands reached out of the well, grabbing its rim. And then she pulled herself up and over, with the grace of one who had done it many times before.

Inuyasha leapt from the tree, landing just in front of her. She didn't even flinch, she was so used to him doing that. But she did feel her heart begin to pound, as she looked up, and her brown eyes met his golden ones.

"Hey," she said, a little too quietly. It was disconcerting, having him stand so near. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"What took you so long?" he growled, pointedly dusting the snow from his shoulders. Feeling himself instinctively leaning closer, he took a step back.

"No one asked you to wait," Kagome replied, shrugging. She saw him step back, and bit her lip. Was he really mad at her?

"Keh." Inuyasha dropped his arms, and let them swing uselessly at his sides. _Why am I acting like a wuss? She's late, I have to yell at her, and then go back to the village. Not stand here staring at her. Not that I am, or anything._

"You missed some." Kagome leaned forward, brushing the last of the snow from his shoulder. _Because it was bugging me, that's all,_ she assured herself. _I wasn't dying to lean closer to him, really I wasn't._ Before she'd had a chance to step back, Inuyasha looked down to see what she was doing. Their eyes met again, and Kagome felt her heart flutter with nervous excitement. They were so close! As for Inuyasha, he had lost all comprehensible thought. He was drowning in her eyes...

"Uh..so!" Kagome stepped back nervously, nearly tripping over her own feet. _I was...about to kiss him..._

Inuyasha grabbed her waist to steady her as she very nearly toppled backwards, with her hasty backtracking and her heavy backpack.

"You might want to take that thing off," he mumbled, dropping his hands again. "It's heavy."

"Oh...OH! That reminds me!" Kagome slid her backpack off her shoulders, setting it on the edge of the well. Now she remembered why she'd been so nervous upon arriving in the feudal era!

Inuyasha watched in confusion as Kagome opened her backpack, reaching inside. She rummaged around for a few seconds, before triumphantly bringing her hand back out. Clenched in it was a small, velvet box..

"Happy Valentines Day, Inuyasha," she murmured, not looking at him as she handed him the box.

"Valentines Day?" he asked her, more puzzled still. But he took the box, holding it in both hands.

"Its a holiday we celebrate in my time." She forgot, sometimes, how little he actually knew about the present-day world. "You give gifts to people that you...uh...people that you care about." Kagome blushed furiously, knotting her hands together. In her mind, she silently added, _people that you love._

"Oh." Inuyasha was blushing too, but he peeked at her curiously. What was she saying? Was she saying that she cared about him? Did she...could she...care about him the way that he could hardly bear to admit that he cared about her?

"You can...open it." Kagome bit her lip nervously. _Please like it..._

"Um. Yeah." Inuyasha slipped a claw under the lid, prying it upward slowly. And what he saw made his heart stop beating completely, for a few seconds.

"Since you lost the other one," Kagome said, looking up at him from beneath lowered lashes.

"It's...the locket..." He ran a finger over the smooth, shiny surface, remembering how he'd thought he would never get to do so again, only minutes before. And then he realized something. "How did you know I wore it?" he asked, looking up, his face flushing even redder. So she had known all along?

"I...kind of saw it, in Kaguya's castle." Kagome was blushing as much as he was, and she was twisting the thick fabric of her skirt into knots. "And when you lost it, I thought...well...since you wore the first one..."

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked back down at the locket. _That's right…there should be pictures inside…_ he felt his heart begin pounding again. And slowly, tentatively, he pried it open. And found himself staring down into his own face. In the picture, he looked confused, and somewhat angry. He remembered...about a week ago, Kagome had brought a strange black box back to his time. She had told him to look at her, explaining that the thing took pictures, just like the odd booth they'd been in once in her time When he'd asked why she needed his picture, she'd only smiled and said "for something." On the other side was Kagome's face, smiling up at him prettily, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. He found himself staring at her lips. _I close it, and our lips...are together..._

Kagome was watching him anxiously. Her eyes had widened as he had opened the locket, and now she stood, staring at him. What was he thinking? He seemed pleased, or at least she thought so. After all, he had worn the one she'd given him before. And...the locket had been a bond between them. A bond she certainly wasn't eager to break.

Slowly, he closed the locket. Looking down, feeling more awkward than he'd felt in a long time, he muttered, "Er...thanks, Kagome." How was he supposed to tell her that he loved it, loved it more than anything he'd ever received from anyone, or would ever receive? How could he tell her _why_ it meant so much to him? Was he even ready to tell her that?

"Here." Kagome reached down and took the locket from him, noticing that his grip on it was one of someone who did not plan to let go any time soon. But he loosened his fingers, letting the golden chain run through them, sliding soundlessly into Kagome's hand. She reached up, putting her hands around his neck to fasten the clasp. He was so warm...Kagome wanted to keep leaning in closer and closer, and never let go of him.

Kagome's scent overwhelmed Inuyasha. Her sweet, beautiful scent. He knew she was only putting on the locket, but he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, feel her warm body pressed up against his. But all too soon, she stepped back, her face red. She admired her work, proudly seeing that the locket was hidden from all outside view. Inuyasha looked down, noticing the same thing.

"Kagome..." he started, puzzled. Was this supposed to be some kind of secret?

"Hidden. Just how you like it." Kagome smiled, slipping her hands into her coat pockets for warmth. Inuyasha looked her over, trying to figure out if that was meant as an insult or not. But then...

"Kagomes back!" A whir of red with a tail whizzed past Inuyasha, landing in Kagome's arms.

"Shippou!" Kagome laughed, easily catching the kitsune.

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, taking a few steps back. _Any chance I had of saying something is now officially gone..._

Kagome sighed, although she smiled at the young fox demon in her arms. _I was hoping to maybe say something to him, although I dont know what. But I meanYits Valentines Day. The day of love. And the one I love doesn't even know I love himY_

"Kagome-chan! Glad to see you back." Sango emerged from the surrounding trees, closely followed by Miroku.

"Hi Sango-chan, Miroku." Kagome waved to her friends. _I miss them all when I'm in my era, but..._

As Inuyasha saw his friends emerge, an idea struck him. He had a feeling Kagome wasn't telling him something about Valentine's Day, but he knew someone who could probably tell him more. He always seemed to know these things.

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha said, walking over to the monk.

"Yes?" Miroku looked up at the hanyou, smiling. It was rare that Inuyasha could overcome his stubborn pride and actually ask anything.

"Do you know about Valentine's Day?" Inuyasha blushed as he said it, looking down at the snow. _Damnit! Now he'll know something's up._

"Yes, Kagome has told me quite a bit about it. It's the day of love, and as far as I can tell, people from Kagome's time get presents for the people they love. It sounds quite sweet. People pick a valentine, the person that they are in love with I suppose, and give them something special." Miroku looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Why?"

But Inuyasha did not hear the question. The words simply rang through his head, over and over again. _People get presents for the people they love. People pick a valentine, the person that they are in love with, and give them something special._ Inuyasha's heart was pounding so hard that he was sure his friends could hear it. _Is Kagome...in love with me?_ A memory, glazed over with the haziness that he always viewed things through when he was in his demon form, rushed to the forefront of his mind. _I love you...I love you as a half-demon, Inuyasha!_ Kagome had said that, in Kaguya's castle. It was what had brought him back into himself. Had they been merely words said in a panic, as she tried to keep him from transforming, or had it been...more than that? Thoughts whizzed through his head, spinning, making him dizzy. _Kagome giving him the first locket. Kagome staying outside with him in the cold, because the villagers would not accept him. Kagome saving him, keeping him from transforming. Kagome throwing herself in front of an arrow to keep it from hitting him. Kagome bandaging his wounds after a battle. Kagome resting her head on his shoulder. Kagome smiling at him, laughing at him, crying because of him. Kagome leaning up to give him her first kiss, to bring him back into himself, even though she was risking her own life._ Inuyasha took in a sharp breath. She had never exactly tried to hide her feelings, he had just been too dense to see them. She...loved him. Could she really? Why? Why him? And then Inuyasha wondered why he cared. Why did he cherish the locket? Why did he wait for her, in the freezing cold and the snow? Why would he always wait for her? Why did the realization that she loved him make him feel as though his heart were about to pound it's way out of his chest? Why could he suddenly not breathe?_ Am I...in love with her? Do I love Kagome?_ The answer was ready, right in the back of his mind. It jumped out at him as though it had been there all along, just waiting for the right moment. As if it was obvious. _Yes. I love Kagome!_

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blinked to see Miroku waving a hand in front of his face, looking worried. "What just happened to you?" the monk asked, shaking his head. Inuyasha blinked again, and looked down, realizing his hand was clenched on the locket. Miroku followed the hanyou's gaze, and saw a glint of gold. His brows knit in confusion, he looked up a bit and saw the gold chain around Inuyasha's neck.

Realizing that Miroku had seen something, Inuyasha dropped his hand.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly, still staring at the fold in Inuyasha's haori where the locket rested. "Did Kagome give you something? For Valentine's Day?"

Blushing furiously, Inuyasha half-nodded, half-shook his head.

"Oh! I see now." Miroku smiled knowingly. "Thats where the question came from! And your blank look just now. So...what did she give you?"

A"None of your business," Inuyasha growled, turning away. A thought was beginning to form in his mind. A way to tell Kagome how he felt, without having to say anything at all. If he tried, he would just trip over his words, and end up saying something dumb, and then get angry. There was an easier way. Kagome knew what a present on Valentine's Day would mean. And so he had to give her something...before the day was over.

Without another word, Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and his other friends. He didn't look back as he took off for Kaede's village. He had no time to waste.

Kagome stared after Inuyasha, a puzzled and slightly hurt look on her face. Sango saw this, and turned toward the monk.

"Miroku? What exactly just happened?"

"I...dont really know." Miroku shook his head, still looking in the direction the hanyou had gone.

"Should we follow him?" Sango glanced anxiously at Kagome, who was now looking purposefully at the ground.

"I suppose it can't hurt."

Kagome bit her lip as her friends started off in the direction of the village. Was he still mad at her because she'd been late? Was he really humiliated by the locket? Maybe it was a dumb idea. Maybe now he just didn't know how to tell her that he didn't care for her in the way that she had practically always cared for him. Maybe he didn't care for her in any way. Maybe it was all in her mind.

"You coming, Kagome?" Shippou called back. Kagome sighed once, but she heaved her backpack back on and followed.

Back in the village, Inuyasha wandered anxiously through the various shops. He glanced only briefly into each hut, before turning away once more. Nothing seemed like the right gift. Nothing was the perfect thing to give to Kagome. He saw nothing that would tell her that he loved her, that he had probably always loved her, but he had no idea how to actually say so. There had to be something that would be just right. It was Valentine's Day, after all. It made perfect sense that he would find something. _So why the hell aren't I?_ he thought bitterly. _This is never gonna work. I've got to go somewhere else._ And so he turned and ran off again, into the ever-swirling snow.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou reached the village soon after Inuyasha left it.

"He's not here," Kagome stated plainly, walking up and down the rows of huts.

"That's odd." Miroku seemed puzzled, but not particularly worried. It wasn't terribly unusual for Inuyasha to suddenly take off, with no explanation.

"Yes, it certainly is," Sango said, her eyes on Kagome. Something had changed about the miko from the moment Inuyasha left. She seemed somehow wilted, like a flower left too long without water. _Did something happen between them?_ the demon slayer wondered.

"It's not that odd," Kagome said stiffly, turning toward Kaede's hut. "It doesn't matter, anyway. He'll be back."

Sango caught the wistfulness in the last part of that statement, and frowned sympathetically. _I wish I knew what happened._

Kagome felt despair well up within her. So he had left the village. He had seemed so happy when she'd presented him with the locket, but maybe she'd imagined it. Maybe she'd just been wishing for it too hard. _Inuyasha..._ Did her really not care for her? At all? She'd never even dared hope that he might love her. But she had begun to believe that he at least cared for her. _I am so stupid..._

"Kagome?" Kagome realized that Shippou was standing on the ground in front of her, looking up pleadingly. "Will you play in the snow with me?"

Sango answered for the miko, shaking her head concernedly. "Kagomes not in the mood to play right now, Shippou."

"No, thats okay, Sango." Kagome tried to smile, resting a hand on her friend's arm. "I can play with Shippou." _And maybe take my mind off Inuyasha, _she added silently.

"Are you sure?" Sango was not buying Kagome's wavering, false smile.

"Hai, Sango-chan. It's fine." It was not fine, and it probably never would be fine. But since there was really nothing she could do to make it fine, at least Shippou could have a good time. And maybe she would, too.

"Okay..." With a last worried glance at her best friend, Sango followed Miroku into the hut.

"Great!" Shippou bounced up and down excitedly. "What should we play?"

"I dont know. You choose." Kagome tried to focus on the kitsune. _I will not think about Inuyasha. I will not worry about him. I couldn't care less what he's doing._

Inuyasha had searched the forest. He had been to three villages, and was approaching a fourth. _I will find something. I'm not giving up yet, Goddamnit! This is the best way, I know it is. I am going to find a Valentine's Day present for Kagome!_ And so, oblivious to the time except for knowing that he had only the rest of the day, Inuyasha continued his search.

Hours passed. Kagome did her best to entertain Shippou, who never seemed to tire. Kagome remembered that she herself had once been so. Very recently, in fact. She had always loved playing in the snow. When she was little, she would bundle up and go outside for hours, doing who knew what, but somehow having ceaseless fun. When she had gotten older, she had gone sledding with her friends, and had snowball fights. In the most recent years, she had ice skated outdoors, taking a great thrill from being able to do so. But there was one activity that she had enjoyed from the time she was very little, and had never ceased to enjoy. And it was something she was good at. A strange, and perhaps useless talent, but a talent nonetheless.

"Shippou, let me teach you how to make a snow angel."

The day was going fast, and Inuyasha was starting to panic. A gift wouldn't have the same meaning on just any day. It had to be this day. But the day was nearly over, the snow was already beginning to take on a faint purplish tinge as it reflected the sky above. But he couldn't wait another year. Frankly, he didn't even want to wait another hour. But there was nowhere else for him to go, nothing else for him to find. And so a dejected and forlorn hanyou turned back toward Kaede's village, feeling none of his exuberant happiness of that morning. It had disappeared, just as the sun had.

Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration, throwing herself back down onto the snow. She waved her arms and legs as carefully as she could, and then slowly rose. She could barely bring herself to look. And sure enough, when she turned around, she saw a crooked and messy snow angel, just like all the others that covered the ground around her. She had not been able to make one decent snow angel that whole afternoon, although it wasn't for lack of trying. Shippou had gone in to warm up about ten minutes before, and Kagome had said she would be in soon. But she would be out all night if she had to, if that was what it took to make just one perfect snow angel.

It was probably the combined feelings of panic, worry, desperation, and hurt that she felt just then in relation to Inuyasha that were driving her crazy, not her lack of snow angel-making ability. Panic because he hadn't returned and something might have happened to him. Worry because if nothing had happened to him, why wasn't he coming back to her? Desperation to know the answer to that, and also simply to see him again. And hurt because he had hurt her. He had left her there, all afternoon, with no explanation. Which probably meant she had humiliated him beyond belief with the dumb locket. _I'm the one who hurt myself,_ Kagome reminded herself for the millionth time.

She threw herself down again. Somehow, the making of snow angels and her relationship with Inuyasha had become linked in her mind. If she could make a perfect snow angel, Inuyasha would come back to her. The sane part of her knew it wasn't true, but the dreamy part of her kind of believed it. And it won hands down. Because after all, it was all of her that was in love with Inuyasha. And just then, she would do anything for him to come back.

Kagome rose from her failed snow angel, hardly even having to look at it. She knew it was terrible. _This is no fun_, she thought sadly. _I'm going to keep trying, but still. Making snow angels alone is never any fun._

And that's when she heard the footsteps. Someone was lightly treading across the snow, coming up behind her. And she knew who it was without even looking. She could sense him.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, hardly noticing as her feet started to move. As she ran to him. Her worries concerning herself melted away in favor of joy that he was alright. He was safe, at least. That came first.

As she ran, blindly, joyfully, some part of her mind registered that her foot had caught on something. Probably a chunk of ice that had been dislodged during one of her many attempts to make a snow angel. But it took her several moments to realize that she was falling, that she was going to land face-first in a patch of brand new, clean snow. Cold snow.

Only she didn't. Instead she fell into sudden warmth, and her head became entangled in red cloth. And as she tried to say something, she felt herself falling again, still twisted up in Inuyasha's haori. And so he fell with her. And she landed not on cold snow, but with her head pressed up against Inuyasha's chest.

While she tried to catch her breath, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He breathed in Kagome's familiar scent, smelled it all around him. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her all day. And she was so close...The pounding of his heart tripled as she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly seemed to realize how very close their faces were. Just inches away. He needed her, needed to hold her, to stroke her hair, and most of all, to feel her soft, sweet lips pressed up against his. He couldn't ignore his needs. Not with her already so close.

"Kagome..." he murmured. He only had to tilt his head down a bit. Just a bit more...and then they were kissing. His lips met hers, and they were just as sweet as he had always pictured. He didn't really remember the other time they had kissed all that well.

Kagome's heart flew into her throat as their lips met, although her brain was still too muddled from feeling joy, surprise, fear, relief, and then joy again in such a short amount of time. She only knew that she was enjoying the kiss more than she'd ever enjoyed anything in her life. As he gently lifted his lips from hers, letting his head fall back onto the snow, she clenched her hands in his haori, not wanting to let go of him.

"Where...were you...all day?" she finally managed to pant out. Her breathlessness came both from the fall and from the exhilaration of the kiss. As he looked at her again, his eyes were soft, and his cheeks were tinged pink. He was smiling. And then, suddenly, he frowned.

"Thats right..." It all came back to him. He had no present for her. But he was so caught up in the moment (and so intoxicated by her smell and her closeness, not to mention the kiss) that he didn't even bother to try to think of an answer. He just told her what he knew. "I got this plan, see. I thought that, well, I asked Miroku about Valentine's Day, and he told me about getting presents for the people you love, and I had this idea, and well, I've-" He blushed violently, both at what he'd just said, and at what he was about to say. "I've spent all day trying to find a present for you. 'Cause I couldn't think of any other way to tell you that I love you. Although..." he trailed off, not quite meeting her eyes. "I just did, didnt I?"

Kagome was hypnotized. She was lost. She was drowning. All she could do was stare at him. "Did you just say that you...that you love me?" She couldn't move, couldn't think. Except for one thing, one phrase that was fixed in her mind, glowing so brightly it blinded her. _Inuyasha is in love with me!_

"Um...yeah." He chanced a look at her, and saw complete shock written all over her face. _Could I have been wrong? She never actually said she loved me, after all..._ But as his mind started to fog with worry, Kagome's face began to brighten. And brighten. It seemed the truth was sinking in.

"But how did you-why-I mean-" Kagome stuttered. She had never even let herself wish for it, even though she knew it was what her heart deeply craved. "I love you," was all she could really say. It came out as a whisper.

"You do?" Inuyasha had thought so, had allowed himself to wish for it all day. But still, his words came out as a strangled, choked noise. To hear her say the three words he had, unknowingly, longed to hear from her for so long...his heart had practically stopped beating altogether.

"Of course. I always have. I just thought..." But Kagome stopped herself. She didn't really need to say anything. She didn't really have anything to say. What she needed was to kiss him again. And so she did.

They were both more prepared for the kiss this time, and so their lips met more tenderly, more lovingly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, feeling the comfort of holding her. And Kagome felt the comfort of being held.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered after some time had passed. He did not really want to move, but he couldnt help but notice that she was still on top of him.

"Yeah?" her voice was muffled, for she had buried her head in his chest.

"I think maybe we should get up."

Kagome looked up at him, and their eyes met. She blushed. He blushed. And then they both burst out laughing.

Still laughing, Inuyasha leapt to his feet, swiftly pulling Kagome up as well.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Uh-huh. You're all wet. You should go inside and warm up." Worriedly, he placed an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, and you're not wet? Your whole back is covered with snow," Kagome giggled, leaning into him the way she'd always wanted to.

There was a brief silence. And then Inuyasha spoke. "I'm really sorry, Kagome," he muttered, blushing.

"For what?" Kagome looked up at him in surprise. What could he be sorry for? Everything was perfect!

"I never gave you a present."

And then Kagome laughed again, shaking her head. "Oh, Inuyasha. You did give me a present. The best one I've ever gotten."

"What?" What had he given her? Nothing. He had found nothing. There was no perfect gift.

But then Kagome turned to face him, and stood on her tiptoes. And reaching up, she kissed him, sweetly, tenderly. And then Inuyasha understood. There was a perfect gift. He had given her his love. Which was all he'd been trying to give her in the first place, anyway. He just hadn't known how. Perhaps those frenzied, breathless moments in the snow had freed him, somehow. Because after all, he had given her the present that he'd wanted to give her for so long. And in a way, it was a present for him, too. Because wasn't the point of a present to make someone feel happy? And he felt happy. Happier than hed ever felt before. _It really was a great present._

And so he slipped his arm around Kagome, and she slipped hers around him. But as they were walking toward the hut, cherishing the warmth from each other, both physical and otherwise, Kagome paused, and looked back. She looked at the spot where they had fallen, and her eyes widened in surprise. For they had made a perfect snow angel.

* * *

PLEASE do not review asking how they could have made a perfect snow angel! I don't know! Maybe if his legs were together and his arms were out, and her legs were apart, and...okay, I just don't know. I'll let you know if I figure it out. Also, the snow angel probably would have had ears. Oh God, don't get me thinking about that. I'm going into "hyper-cute" mode, where I jump around going "AWWW!" for like twenty minutes. It's scary. 

But if you actually liked my fic, and aren't just confused about the technicalities, feel free to review. I'm going to go jump up and down and go "AWWW!" now.

* * *


End file.
